bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisame Shigure
Daisame Shigure is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Shigure is a young man who is healthy, and average sized for his age. Being trained as a bodyguard for 40 or so years he is in good shape, and has high energy. He has darker skin, and bright blue eyes traits shared by all members of the Daisame Family. He also has a deep green-blue hair color that stands out among even his cousins, and siblings. Normally he wears a standard shihakusho with a sash that he wears over his shoulders, this sash is white with blue and purple designs of sea serpents. When he releases his zanpakuto to it’s shikai state his shihakusho changes along side his zanpakuto. Personality Seemingly a responsible young shinigami Shigure is always on time, never oversleeps, and has no unreasonable bad habits that stand out. Though he has a serious personality flaw that stands out to those who notice or care. He addresses everyone older than him with much more respectful than necessary terms. This comes from being the youngest son of the larger Daisame Branch Family. Typically Shigure likes to talk to people around his own age, skill, and social levels because it is more relaxing. Sadly the constant need to switch between moods, and almost entire personalities when talking with friends, and talking with seniors he has grown a “bitter-sweet” personality. When he is caught unaware while talking to seniors by his peers he can come off as rude or even cruel, and when caught by seniors when talking with peers he is entirely out of character usually offering little respect until he realizes what he has said. That is usually followed up by exaggerated apologies. Shigure enjoys the rain like most people in his immediate and extended family. He loves spicy foods, and doesn’t mind bitter foods, but sweets give him a headache. There aren’t a lot of things he hates doing, but he also doesn’t love doing many things either. When allowed free time Shigure enjoys reading manga, and playing solitaire. History 182 years ago, a calm evening turned into night of thunder, rain, and gentle winds. The nights of storms are usually a sign that a new life was being born into the Onagazame Great Clan, or one of their 2 larger minor clans, either the Aozame, or Daisame. The Aozame family the faithful, and respected branch family that most consider to be the main house not knowing the elders of the Onagazame lead all three families. The Daisame on the other hand have a less than positive reputation among the nobility of the Rukongai. Many of the previous generation of Daisame became criminals and thugs using their training as bodyguards of the Onagazame to bully and harass those weaker than themselves until the shinigami members of the Aozame and Onagazame clans stepped in. This shamed the name of their elders, and the next generation of Daisame would struggle to be trusted. On the spoken of night 182 years ago the youngest of the Daisame clan would be born to an unlikely pairing of a young shinigami from the Onagazame clan, and a young man of the Daisame clan who escaped the failures of his peers and siblings. They would name their son Shigure after the drizzle that fell the night of his birth. As a young boy Shigure would play with his cousins when he had a chance but it was hard because he had to accept that he was a Daisame, and he wasn’t to be trusted by his extended family. He never accepted that, never understanding how it could be fair that he was born an innocent to an Onagazame and a Daisame and he still would never be fully trusted by his family all because of the name of his father. When he reached adolescence he decide it was time to choose a path as all of his family had. He must decide to be a shinigami if he had the power, or a bodyguard if he didn’t. Nothing was a greater honor than being either of these things, though no Daisame had ever become a shinigami so he resigned to that and decided to become the bodyguard of an older woman and former shinigami by the name of Aozame Kiyo. His mother. Shigure didn’t know she was his mother of course because he had only known she was someone of the Aozame family and nothing else about her. Kiyo had beautiful deep green blue hair, and her skin shone like silver. Kiyo decided that not only would Shigure be her bodyguard but also she would train him herself. The years passed and Shigure’s training went exceptionally well. He excelled in the Onagazame style martial arts, and his swordplay was nothing to sneeze at for a kid. During his training Kiyo had noticed that he would have to take extended breaks because he would get very tired something she didn’t expect, and when she asked why Shigure simply said it was because he was hungry. Kiyo smiled at him and told him that he would become a shinigami not a bodyguard. Not fully understanding what Kiyo ment Shigure asked and Kiyo explained everything to him including that she was his mother. Over the next 50 years Shigure’s natural abilities would be polished to the best of his mother’s ability, and his bodyguard training would serve him well as he learned different methods of zanjutsu, and hakuda more appropriate to a shinigami’s body. The benefits of having no reiatsu means not being hungry which really helps in the brutal training methods of the Daisame, they were really treated like animals because of their uniqueness and history. During the last few years of this training with his mother Kiyo, Shigure would be accepted into the Shin’o academy for the following summer. He gladly took up his invitation and began his 7 years of shinigami education. After graduating he was accepted into the 5th Patrol Guard stationed in location of the world of the living known as Vietnam, there was a terrible human war taking place there resulting in hundreds of hollows. During this time he learned the name of his Zanpakuto “Hebiame” or Rain Serpent. It was during these few years stationed in the world of the living that he would learn what death meant when he saw the death of his Patrol Guard’s second in command a woman not many years older than him. Shigure was allowed to return to the seireitei where he would eventually be promoted to a division upon request. It was the next 38 years that would change who he was, he would return to his family and work as a bodyguard for a short amount of time, then go back to the world of the living as part of a new short duration patrol group stationed in Japan’s largest prefecture, he would spend most of his time in a gigai spending time with humans of his own physical age learning a lot of the mannerisms of “rich kids” and pick up silly hobbies like reading manga in his free time. After spending enough time like this he knew his mother would be disappointed if he didn’t take up being a full time shinigami soon, so that is what he has decided to do, upon the news of the terrible events of the last year or so. Not sure what he was able to do to help, his honor given to him by his father, and his duty taught by his mother suggest he needed to do something. Powers and Abilities Inner World Name: Hebiame (蛇雨, Rain Serpent) Sealed: Katana Command: Hakuu (白雨, Shower) Released: Bladed Ribbon Whip Type: Physical - Water (Mizu no Usuba - Water Razer) Description: By spinning and slashing his zanpakuto Shigure can tear through the water in the air causing it to become sharp and infusing it with his reiatsu as the razor ribbon and sharp water connect with the target at the same time doing more damage than a normal slash. Though this takes almost no extra effort than a normal attack it is environment defendant. The cooldown of this ability depends on the environment as such in areas of high moisture this attack can be used every other post, and in arid environments the cooldown is 5 posts. In normal conditions the cooldown is 3 posts. (Orochi no Gihou: Injukiba - Snake Technique: Ribbon Fangs) Description: Thrusting the ribbon blade forward at his target Shigure can extend it much further than the typical length of his shikai (6 ft) to a length of up to 25 ft. Because of the forced extension of the weapon additional forced is tied to both Shigure’s body and the weapon itself causing it to deal more damage than a normal stab could do, the down side to this technique it is only usable if the target is further away than 6 ft. This ability has a 2 post cooldown. (Statistics) Trivia Shigure when in the world of the living picked up most of his current hobbies. He spent most of his 10 years there pretending to be a high school student for no reason other than boredom. In these high school years he picked up Rhythmic Gymnastics, and was so good he tried to join the Japan National Men's Youth Team. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDSSsZZCMCE - Rage On - OLDCODEX is his combat theme song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8lBBV9ISDw - Start it Right Away - Hyadain is his out of combat theme song. Quotes Optional.